


In His Own Words

by KiloAlphaJigsaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiloAlphaJigsaw/pseuds/KiloAlphaJigsaw
Summary: Derek doesn’t say much. But Stiles hears him just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom/ship so much, that I thought I should give something back to it. Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to all of you! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so thank you for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit - don't sue!

Derek throws the soiled washcloth in the laundry basket and crawls back into bed. Stiles smiles up at him, lips red and wet, hair a wild halo around his head. Derek’s heart skips a beat. That smile still _does_ things to him, even after all this time together.

He snuggles close to Stiles, half on top of him, left arm and leg draped over Stiles’ body, right hand under Stiles’ back, fingers lightly caressing his nape. He leans down, brushing their noses together, drinking in the scent of _happinesslovesatiation_ radiating from Stiles’ skin. He brushes their lips together, and Stiles surges up to meet him, wrapping one hand around Derek’s bicep and burying the other in Derek’s hair, skritching in a way that makes Derek wish he could purr.

They kiss languidly, tasting and nibbling, until they need to stop to catch their breath. Derek buries his face in the side of Stiles’ neck, overwhelmed in the best way by the sweet oxytocin scent of Stiles’ love.

Stiles thumb rubs idle patterns on Derek’s arm, and the other hand continues to pet his hair and scalp. “I love you, big guy,” he murmurs.

Derek smiles. He loves Stiles, too.

“And you love me, too,” Stiles continues.

_Well, of course._ Derek nods.

“You love me with all your heart,” Stiles says.

_Yes._ Derek nods again.

“And with all your soul.”

_Black as it is, yes._ He nods.

“All your mind-”

He nods.

“-and all your body,” Stiles finishes, the hand in Derek’s hair sliding down his back and squeezing him tightly.

_Yes._ He nods.

Stiles is quiet for a few moments, left hand sweeping up and down Derek’s back in slow strokes, first with the palm of his hand, then scratching lightly with his nails, then changing back again, unpredictable but hypnotizing.  He rubs his cheek against the side of Derek’s head. “You love me, a bushel and a peck, a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck,” he sings softly.

Derek smiles. _Babcia Stilinski’s favorite lullaby._ He nods.

“You love me to _pieces!_ "

Derek almost chuckles. _And Gramma Hale’s favorite saying._ He nods again.

Stiles drops a kiss in Derek’s hair, and strokes him in silence for a little bit. “You love me more than there are stars in the sky.”

Derek’s breath catches. He nods.

“You love me the way the moon loves the ocean.”

He nods.

“And the way wolves love the moon.”

Derek’s next inhale is a little ragged, but he still manages to nod.

“You love me more than there are drops of water in the sea.”

He nods.

“You love me more than there are grains of sand on all the beaches of the world.”

_Yes, that much._ He nods.

“You love me more today than yesterday, and will love me still more tomorrow.”

He nods, eyes feeling prickly.

“Every day, you’ll love me more and more, until by the time we’re old and grey, you’ll love me so much it’ll be close to infinite.”

Derek finds it hard to breathe past the lump in his throat, but he manages to still give a jerky nod.

“And after we die, you’ll love me still.” He rubs his cheek against Derek’s hair again, and drops another kiss there.

Derek’s eyes burn and his lips tremble, but he nods again.

“And if there’s no afterlife, and if when we die, we’re just gone, you love me so much that your love will still be in the world, loving me.”

Derek is crying now, tears falling silently to wet Stiles’ neck and the pillow beneath. He shudders in a quiet, gasping breath and nods.

Stiles wraps both arms around Derek, pressing his face to the side of Derek’s head. “You know what?”  he whispers.

Derek stills, holding his breath.  He feels the dampness of Stiles’ tears on his forehead.

Stiles whispers directly into Derek’s ear.  “That’s exactly how much I love you, too.”

They tighten their grips, and hold on.

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
